


Of Jupiter and moons

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dramatic, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iron Man- Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Sentimental, Spiderman_-Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa ff è la mia versione dei fatti di Endgame, ma è anche il sequel di Yo contigo tu conmigo, per cui non si può seguire questa storia senza avere letto quella. Nella mia versione, gli Avengers non sono svaniti perché Strange li ha riportati indietro e adesso lottano insieme nel ricercare le gemme per invertire lo "schiocco" di Thanos, e non passano cinque anni ma un paio circa. Le vicende sono quindi più o meno quelle di Endgame, ma con la partecipazione di tutti i personaggi e con l'attenzione alle mie ships (SteveXBucky e TonyXPeter).Grazie a tutti coloro che seguiranno i miei sforzi per dare un lieto fine ai personaggi che amiamo.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori del MCU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Legends never die [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088





	1. Capitolo primo

**OF JUPITER AND MOONS**

**Capitolo primo**

_Jupiter and moons show me the way_ _  
Following my dream of Babylon  
Jupiter and moons show me my fate  
Will the sun arise?  
Jupiter and moons let me escape  
From this world of pain... I'll die alone!  
Jupiter and moons show me the way  
Back to paradise, back to paradise…_

_(“Of Jupiter and moons” – Temperance)_

Erano trascorsi mesi, ormai, senza che il gruppo degli Avengers fosse riuscito a trovare il modo di localizzare Thanos per poi fargli riportare indietro le persone scomparse e infine, come ringraziamento, ammazzarlo e tanti saluti a casa. Fury si era rivolto a tutti coloro che conosceva, compresi gli scienziati più brillanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma nonostante tanto impegno e tanta fatica, nessuno di loro era approdato a niente. Anzi, le cose erano addirittura peggiorate.

Il loro amico Scott Lang, alias Ant-man, era scomparso senza lasciar traccia.

Chiaramente, non era un buon segno. Significava, forse, che lo schiocco di dita di Thanos era in grado di fare vittime anche dopo tanto tempo? Oppure che il maledetto Titano aveva deciso che la popolazione della Terra era comunque oltre la soglia di tolleranza e aveva optato per un secondo schiocco? Il fatto preoccupava non poco Nick Fury e gli altri Avengers.

T’Challa e Shuri erano tornati in Wakanda che, dopo la sparizione improvvisa di tante persone, era nella più totale confusione: tanti guerrieri erano scomparsi misteriosamente e la gente aveva paura, il sovrano e la sorella non potevano abbandonare il popolo in un momento simile e avevano fatto la loro scelta. In fondo quella era la loro gente, la loro terra. Però l’assenza di un alleato forte come Black Panther non era sicuramente una buona cosa per gli Avengers…

E, cosa ancora più preoccupante, Clint Barton, sconvolto per la sparizione della sua intera famiglia, si era autoproclamato _giustiziere della notte_ , aveva lasciato gli Avengers e viveva come un fuorilegge, girando il mondo per assassinare criminali e gang malavitose ovunque ne trovasse. Non potendo scaricare la sua legittima furia su Thanos, aveva scelto di sfogarsi su assassini e delinquenti comuni.

Un giorno, tuttavia, Fury era giunto al quartier generale degli Avengers con un’espressione che, sul suo volto, si poteva definire anche entusiasta. Era accompagnato da una giovane bionda, molto carina, che indossava una tuta rossa, blu e oro e appariva straordinariamente sicura di sé e determinata.

“Signori e signore” disse Fury a mo’ di presentazione, “ecco a voi la risposta alle nostre speranze. Avevo incaricato Maria di mettersi in contatto con lei quando… beh, sapete quando. Ma Maria è svanita sotto i miei occhi e io temevo che non avesse fatto in tempo a contattarla, invece oggi si è presentata a casa mia e… Insomma, lei è Carol Danvers, conosciuta come Capitan Marvel.”

Gli Avengers guardarono la ragazza senza capire. Perché una giovane biondina, per quanto bella e dall’espressione fiera, sarebbe stata la risposta alle loro speranze? Prima, però, che chiunque di loro potesse azzardare anche una sola domanda, la giovane eroina li precedette.

“Bene, ora che ci siamo presentati, proporrei di non perdere altro tempo in chiacchiere inutili e di andare subito ad affrontare Thanos” disse, come se avesse suggerito di andare a far spese nel centro commerciale più vicino.

“Aspetta un attimo” la stoppò Tony Stark, allibito, “tu sai dov’è quel bastardo?”

“E, cosa ancora più importante, sai come ucciderlo?” s’informò Natasha.

“Beh, sì, insomma, sappiamo tutti com’è andata l’ultima volta” commentò Rhodey, poco convinto. “Chi ci dice che non finirà allo stesso modo?”

“E’ semplice” replicò la ragazza, con un sorrisetto orgoglioso. “La volta scorsa non avevate _me_. Io sono pronta, naturalmente chi non se la sente può restare qui. Fury mi ha detto che i Guardiani della Galassia metteranno a mia disposizione la loro astronave. Parto immediatamente, chi viene con me?”

I modi bruschi della nuova arrivata avevano spiazzato tutti non meno della rivelazione che lei sapeva dove si era rifugiato Thanos e come eliminarlo. Fu Thor il primo a reagire. Con il fedele Stormbreaker in mano si affiancò alla giovane.

“Questa mi piace” affermò. “Io sono con lei.”

“Anch’io, naturalmente” lo seguì a ruota Peter Quill, insieme ai suoi compagni. Beh, del resto l’astronave era la loro.

“Ci sto” disse Natasha, subito imitata da Steve, Bucky e Rhodey.

“Non pensate nemmeno per un attimo di lasciarmi indietro” dichiarò Nebula, decisa.

“Ehi, ragazzi, capisco il vostro desiderio di fare a pezzi quel grosso pezzo di merda, ma la nostra astronave non potrà portarvi proprio _tutti_ ” obiettò Rocket, preoccupato per l’assembramento che si prospettava.

“Abbiamo giurato che lotteremo tutti insieme, fino all’ultimo, per uccidere Thanos e riportare indietro le persone che ha fatto sparire” protestò Bucky, avvicinandosi di più a Steve e stringendogli un braccio. “Nessuno di noi vuole rimanere qui.”

“Se non siamo tutti uniti potrebbe finire male… come la volta scorsa” aggiunse Wanda, rabbuiata. Aveva saputo da circa un mese che, tra le persone scomparse dopo lo schiocco, c’era anche suo fratello Pietro… le notizie arrivavano in ritardo, dalla Sokovia.

“Vi ho già detto che non finirà come la volta scorsa e non è necessario che siate tutti presenti, visto che io svolgerò la parte maggiore” ribatté senza falsa modestia Carol. “Inoltre il piccoletto ha ragione: l’astronave non può portarci tutti. Verranno solo coloro che potranno effettivamente rendersi utili.”

“Ma senti questa, _effettivamente rendersi utili_ ” protestò Stark, già innervosito dal tono di superiorità della giovane. “Bene, allora io dovrò essere il primo a partecipare alla missione.”

“Primo o secondo non ha importanza per me, quello che conta è che ci sarò” affermò con decisione Steve. Bucky non perse tempo a ripetersi, ma annuì e lanciò uno sguardo di sfida a Carol, come invitandola a fermarlo.

“La forza della Hulkbuster sarà indispensabile contro Thanos” intervenne Banner, che fino a quel momento non aveva parlato.

“Io conosco Thanos meglio di chiunque altro, non potrete fare nulla senza di me” insisté Nebula, sempre più corrucciata.

Nick Fury cominciò a pensare che, se avesse atteso ancora, sarebbe scoppiata una nuova _Civil War_ tra i suoi Avengers solo per decidere chi avrebbe partecipato alla missione contro Thanos e chi no. Doveva essere lui a prendere la decisione finale per tutti o sarebbero rimasti a discutere fino alla fine dei tempi…

“Signori, basta discussioni, stiamo solo perdendo del tempo prezioso e non possiamo permettercelo. So bene che tutti voi vorreste ammazzare quel bastardo e posso capirvi benissimo, perché provo i vostri stessi sentimenti. Tuttavia, come Quill e Rocket hanno spiegato, la loro astronave non può portarci tutti” disse. “Sarò io a scegliere e non voglio sentire neanche un minimo accenno di protesta. Con Carol andranno Peter Quill, Rocket e Drax per i Guardiani della Galassia, poi Nebula, Thor, Stark, Rogers, Bucky, Wilson, Rhodey e Banner. Questa è la mia ultima parola.”

“Ma non è giusto!” si lamentò Natasha.

“Io _devo_ esserci, mio fratello…” cominciò Wanda.

“Signor Stark, glielo dica lei, io posso combattere al suo fianco e poi… non voglio che vada senza di me” protestò Peter.

“Avevo detto NIENTE DISCUSSIONI!” ruggì Fury. “Non abbiamo tutto il giorno e io stesso vorrei andare con loro, ma non lo farò. Ho scelto i più adatti e non tollererò altre lamentele. Avanti, partite. E voi, chiudete il becco!”

I prescelti partirono di corsa, ansiosi di mettere le mani sul maledetto gigante che aveva rovinato la vita di tanta gente, oltre che dei loro amici. Speravano di costringerlo a schioccare di nuovo le dita per riportare tutti indietro e poi, con l’aiuto della nuova alleata che sembrava tanto sicura di sé, di farlo fuori una volta per tutte.

Wanda, indignata per non essere stata scelta per la missione, voltò le spalle a tutti e corse via, per rinchiudersi nella sua stanza. Visione la seguì, preoccupato. Sapeva bene quanto la sua amata soffrisse dopo aver scoperto che Pietro era scomparso a causa dello _schiocco_ e, se c’era qualcuno al mondo in grado di consolarla e rassicurarla, era lui.

Mantis e Groot non erano offesi perché Fury non li aveva scelti, tuttavia erano preoccupati perché i loro amici avrebbero affrontato Thanos senza il loro aiuto e avevano paura che non sarebbe finita bene. Fianco a fianco, si avviarono anche loro verso le stanze che occupavano, sperando di rivedere presto i compagni sani e salvi.

Chi, invece, aveva preso malissimo l’esclusione era Peter Parker. Non si era indignato come Wanda, tuttavia aveva vissuto la decisione di Fury come la conferma, se mai ne avesse avuto bisogno, di quanto lui fosse inadeguato, inadatto, _sbagliato_ per essere un Avenger. Era probabile che, per Fury, lui non facesse nemmeno parte del gruppo e fosse lì solo perché era il pupillo di Tony Stark.

Ed ecco, questa era la seconda cosa che aveva ferito Peter nel profondo: il signor Stark non aveva detto una parola in sua difesa, non aveva cercato di convincere Fury a cambiare idea. Diamine, era talmente entusiasta all’idea di _salvare il mondo_ ed eliminare Thanos che non si era nemmeno degnato di dire una parola in suo favore. Certo, con tutta evidenza anche il signor Stark era d’accordo con Fury: lui non era un Avenger, era solo un ragazzino con tanta buona volontà e poco altro. Non sarebbe stato affatto utile alla loro missione, anzi, probabilmente avrebbe commesso qualche imprudenza e avrebbe rovinato tutto.

Sì, più ci pensava e più si convinceva che sia Nick Fury sia il signor Stark pensassero questo di lui.

Se ne stava lì a rimuginare e ad autocommiserarsi quando si sentì chiamare dalla Romanoff. La giovane donna aveva inizialmente provato delusione e umiliazione per essere stata esclusa da Fury ma, ben presto, si era resa conto che Peter stava soffrendo molto più di lei e si era avvicinata al ragazzo per parlargli.

“Peter, stai bene?” gli chiese.

 _Che domanda stupida è questa? Certo che non sto bene, non sto bene per niente,_ fu il primo pensiero di Peter. Ma, per fortuna, si trattenne. Non aveva motivo di prendersela con Natasha, lei era sempre gentile e non era certo colpa sua se lo avevano escluso; anzi, a dirla tutta, nemmeno lei era stata scelta da Fury per la missione contro Thanos. Ma, invece di offendersi, Natasha si stava preoccupando per lui…

“No” ammise Peter con un filo di voce. “Avrei voluto andare anch’io ad affrontare Thanos.”

“Tutti noi lo avremmo voluto” replicò Natasha, “ma l’astronave dei Guardiani della Galassia non poteva contenerci tutti. Credo che a Nick sia dispiaciuto dover fare questa scelta, sa che tutti noi abbiamo validissimi motivi per voler uccidere Thanos e sa anche che uniti siamo più forti, però…”

“Forse questo vale per te, o per Wanda” ribatté Peter, scuotendo il capo, “voi fate veramente parte degli Avengers e Fury conosce il vostro valore. Ma io…”

“Tu cosa? Guarda che tu sei un Avenger tanto quanto noi e il tuo contributo è importante quanto quello di ciascuno di noi” esclamò la ragazza, stupita dal fatto che Peter potesse ancora pensare una cosa del genere dopo tanto tempo che era con loro.

“No, io… non sono come voi” mormorò Peter. Adesso l’insistenza di Natasha lo innervosiva quasi. Perché non era sincera con lui?

“E perché non saresti come noi? Sentiamo” ribatté Natasha. “E’ vero, sei il più giovane, ma ci siamo passati tutti. Oddio, non tutti, forse, credo che Steve… ma lasciamo perdere. Wanda è poco più grande di te e anche lei, all’inizio, era quasi impossibile da gestire. Io stessa… beh, è una lunga storia. E pensi che noi non abbiamo mai commesso degli errori, errori gravi, che potevano anche costare caro? Non hai l’esclusiva, Peter Parker.”

Il tono di Natasha adesso non era più condiscendente, anzi pareva piuttosto seccata, ma fu proprio questo a convincere Peter ad ascoltarla con più attenzione.

“Vuoi qualche esempio? Non è difficile. Sul pianeta Titano Peter Quill ha perso la testa e si è slanciato contro Thanos, accecato dal desiderio di vendetta per la morte di Gamora: così facendo, ha impedito a noi di strappargli il Guanto dell’Universo e impedire lo _schiocco_. Mi sembra un errore abbastanza grave, no? Ne vuoi sentire un altro? Circa tre anni fa Stark e Banner hanno messo a punto un _sistema di difesa globale_ , almeno così lo definivano loro, chiamato Ultron. Nelle loro intenzioni doveva essere un’intelligenza artificiale che avrebbe prevenuto possibili attacchi alieni alla Terra, una sorta di Avenger perfetto che ci avrebbe permesso di rilassarci un po’, di non dover stare sempre all’erta. Peccato che poi Ultron si attivò autonomamente e si rivelò un androide nemico molto più pericoloso di qualsiasi minaccia avessimo affrontato fino ad allora” raccontò la giovane, ricordando quante volte gli Avengers si fossero dimostrati _inadeguati_. “E vogliamo parlare del violento dissidio tra Tony e Steve che ha quasi distrutto la squadra, due anni fa?”

Peter ascoltava attentamente. Era vero, gli Avengers non erano stati sempre degli eroi e anzi spesso avevano commesso errori molto gravi. Ma questo, invece di rincuorarlo, rendeva ancora più acerbo il suo dolore.

“Nessuno di noi è perfetto e infallibile, anzi” concluse Natasha, con un sorriso di incoraggiamento. “Siamo umani e come tali possiamo sbagliare. Avere dei poteri non ci impedisce di commettere errori, piuttosto rende i nostri errori ancora più pericolosi di quelli della gente comune. Ma nessuno di noi è migliore di te, Peter, questo te lo devi mettere bene in testa.”

Il ragazzo rifletteva sulle parole di Natasha e si rendeva conto che aveva ragione lei.

Eppure ciò serviva soltanto a farlo sentire ancora peggio…

**Fine capitolo primo**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

_Jupiter and moons, knowledge and wisdom:_ _  
The demigods, their sons, came here to guide us  
Jupiter and moons, mercy and compassion;  
We'll explore another world...  
It's time to leave: we can't wait anymore!_

_(“Of Jupiter and moons” – Temperance)_

Ciò che tormentava veramente Peter non poteva essere cancellato dalle sagge parole di Natasha e, alla fine, la delusione e l’amarezza lo portarono a esplodere e a rivelarle anche quello che avrebbe preferito tenere per sé.

“E allora, se anche il signor Stark stesso ha commesso tanti errori, perché non ha detto niente quando Fury mi ha escluso dalla missione? Perché non ha cercato di portarmi con sé? Perché mi considera inutile e, forse, ritiene anche che avrei potuto ostacolarli!” esclamò, facendo un grande sforzo per non scoppiare a piangere. Ma qualche lacrima dispettosa fece lo stesso capolino dai suoi occhi e gli scivolò lungo le guance.

Natasha finse di non accorgersene, lo prese per le spalle e lo fece voltare verso di sé per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Il _signor Stark_ , come lo chiami tu, ti vuole un bene dell’anima ed è stato ben felice che Fury non ti abbia permesso di andare con loro perché non voleva che corressi il minimo pericolo” dichiarò, scandendo bene le parole per farle penetrare nella testa dura del ragazzo.

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Peter sentendo Natasha dire apertamente una cosa che, secondo quello che credeva lui, nessun altro poteva sapere (in realtà perfino Fury era al corrente di quello che c’era tra Stark e il suo _pupillo_ , come si divertiva a chiamarlo per prenderli bonariamente in giro!). Tuttavia non era convinto fino in fondo e, almeno per principio, si sentì in dovere di obiettare.

“Ma allora, se è come dici tu, perché non me l’ha detto? Avrebbe potuto spiegarmi che non voleva mettermi in pericolo… e io, ovviamente, avrei protestato dicendo che potevo essere di aiuto e che nemmeno io volevo che lui rischiasse e allora…”

“E allora sarebbero stati ancora tutti qui, invece di andare a catturare Thanos e a salvare il mondo” tagliò corto Natasha, interrompendo il fiume di parole nel quale Peter la stava annegando. “Senti, pensala come ti pare, ad ogni modo le cose stanno come ti ho detto io. Me ne vado nella mia stanza, tu riflettici un po’ su, che ne dici?”

Peter rimase da solo nel salone degli Avengers. Non sapeva bene cosa fare. Non voleva andare nella sua stanza, voleva essere presente quando il signor Stark e gli altri fossero tornati… ma non sapeva quanto ci sarebbe voluto. Perché non tornavano? Era un bene o un male che ci mettessero tanto? Forse… forse Thanos li aveva uccisi tutti e loro non sarebbero tornati mai più…

Questo pensiero raggelò Peter.

_No, no, se mi metto a pensare così allora impazzisco. Devo essere positivo, Thanos può essere battuto e poi adesso sono in tanti, c’è anche quella nuova, Capitan Marvel… sembra davvero che abbia un potere devastante, magari anche più di Thanos. La volta scorsa lei non c’era e, comunque, siamo andati vicini lo stesso a battere quel maledetto gigante. Non devo pensare al peggio!_

Ma, ovviamente, era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Le ore trascorrevano lentamente e nulla succedeva. Era ormai calata la notte, ma Peter non si risolveva ad andare a dormire. Come poteva dormire mentre il signor Stark e gli altri Avengers rischiavano la vita? Gli occhi, però, si facevano sempre più pesanti…

Quando si rese conto che stava per addormentarsi, Peter si riscosse e decise di uscire: avrebbe aspettato il ritorno dell’astronave dei Guardiani della Galassia all’aperto, così l’aria freddina della sera lo avrebbe tenuto sveglio e lui sarebbe stato il primo a vederli tornare.

Per qualche suo strano e contorto meccanismo mentale, si era autoconvinto che, se non si fosse addormentato e fosse riuscito a resistere, allora anche gli Avengers avrebbero sconfitto Thanos e sarebbero tornati sani e salvi.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo avesse trascorso là fuori, e nemmeno se, a tratti, fosse caduto in una specie di dormiveglia. Ad un certo punto, però, Peter vide un lampo luminoso nel cielo e, pochi attimi dopo, scorse l’astronave dei Guardiani della Galassia che si faceva sempre più vicina.

Quando la vide atterrare il suo cuore batteva così forte che temeva potesse scoppiare. Se l’astronave era tornata significava che la missione era riuscita, che Thanos era morto… oppure poteva essere che fossero dovuti scappare? E, in quel caso, poteva anche essere che qualcuno non ce l’avesse fatta?

Questi pensieri angoscianti gli si avviluppavano attorno al corpo, impedendogli persino di fare un passo verso l’astronave. Era ancora più spaventato perché non riusciva a capire se le sue preoccupazioni erano dovute al suo affetto per il signor Stark e per gli amici o se… se invece erano una sorta di _premonizione_ , un altro effetto collaterale dei suoi sensi di ragno.

Ma i ragni avevano delle premonizioni?

Finalmente il portello dell’astronave si aprì.

Il primo ad uscirne fu Thor che, cupo in volto e senza proferire verbo, si allontanò di corsa fino a scomparire alla vista di tutti. Poi, pian piano, scesero tutti gli altri, ma nessuno di loro aveva un’aria compiaciuta, nemmeno la giovane eroina che era parsa tanto sicura di sé.

Tony fu il primo ad accorgersi che Peter era rimasto là fuori per tutto il tempo e che, stranamente, non era corso verso di loro tempestandoli di domande. Fu lui ad avvicinarglisi, visto che il ragazzo, a quanto pareva, aveva perso temporaneamente la capacità di muoversi e di parlare.

“Allora, ragazzo, che ci fai qui? Perché non sei a dormire?” gli chiese. “Dai, entriamo.”

Il semplice fatto che Tony fosse lì accanto a lui e che gli parlasse sembrò ridare vita a Peter.

“E’… è andata così male?” mormorò, rientrando nel quartier generale degli Avengers a fianco dell’uomo, mentre gli altri sfilavano accanto a loro l’uno dopo l’altro, cupi e pensierosi.

“Thanos è morto e questo non è un male” rispose Tony, ma il suo tono non era entusiasta come sarebbe dovuto essere per una notizia del genere. “Purtroppo, però, quando noi siamo arrivati al suo rifugio lui aveva già distrutto il Guanto e le Gemme dell’Universo, per questo era così indebolito.”

“Sì, e quel barbaro con l’ascia gli ha tagliato la testa prima che potessimo chiedere qualche spiegazione in più, magari come fare a recuperare le Gemme distrutte!” aggiunse, stizzita, Carol.

“Le aveva distrutte, che informazioni poteva darci?” commentò Bucky, pratico come sempre.

“Così non lo sapremo mai, grazie al vostro amico vichingo” tagliò corto la ragazza.

“Senza il Guanto dell’Universo non potremo riportare indietro le persone che Thanos ha fatto sparire” disse piano Steve, come riflettendo tra sé. “Non potremo salvare la famiglia di Clint, i guerrieri di T’Challa, Maria Hill e tante altre persone…”

“E’ finita” concluse amaramente Rhodey. “Thanos è morto e non farà più del male a nessuno, ma le persone che ha ucciso non torneranno indietro. Dovremo farcene una ragione.”

E così, mentre gli Avengers di ritorno dalla spedizione si disperdevano nel quartier generale, in attesa di riunirsi tutti assieme e raccontare a Fury e ai compagni ciò che era accaduto, Tony accompagnò Peter nella sua stanza.

“E’ molto tardi, avresti dovuto essere a letto da un pezzo, domattina hai scuola” gli disse.

Il ragazzo, però, non sarebbe riuscito a dormire se prima non si fossero chiariti. Quello che gli aveva detto Natasha poteva anche andar bene ma, appunto, era stata Natasha a dirglielo e lui voleva sentire direttamente dal signor Stark qual era il motivo per cui non aveva nemmeno cercato di portarlo in missione.

Non appena giunsero nella stanza di Peter, il giovane chiuse la porta e si piazzò di fronte a Tony, deciso a non lasciarlo uscire finché non gli avesse detto la verità.

“Signor Stark, adesso deve dirmi tutto” dichiarò, deciso.

Tony era già abbastanza innervosito dal fallimento della spedizione. Sospirò rassegnato, scosse il capo e lo guardò in faccia.

“Te l’ho già detto” ripeté in tono stanco. “Abbiamo raggiunto Thanos nel suo rifugio e gli abbiamo intimato di darci il Guanto dell’Universo, ma lui ha detto di averlo distrutto. Io non gli credevo, ma Nebula ha detto che suo padre non mente mai e anche le condizioni del gigante sembravano confermare le sue parole: era talmente debole da non essere nemmeno in grado di difendersi e questo perché aveva speso tutte le sue energie per distruggere le Gemme. Poi Thor ha avuto un colpo di genio e l’ha decapitato, così non abbiamo potuto chiedergli altro. In ogni caso, dubito fortemente che ci avrebbe aiutato a trovare un rimedio.”

Dunque la situazione era quella: Thanos era morto e con lui anche la speranza di riportare indietro le persone svanite. Non c’era da stupirsi che gli Avengers fossero così abbacchiati. Ma non era quello che Peter voleva sapere.

“Signor Stark, perché non ha voluto che partecipassi alla missione?” domandò senza girarci tanto intorno.

“Io? E’ stato Fury a scegliere quelli che avrebbero fatto parte della spedizione e tu sei stato escluso” rispose laconico Tony.

“Sì, certo, e lei non si è mai opposto alle decisioni di Fury prima d’ora, vero? Perché non ha cercato di parlargli, di convincerlo a farmi venire con voi?” insisté il ragazzo.

“Perché avrei dovuto?” fu la poco soddisfacente replica di Stark.

“Dunque avevo ragione… lei non mi voleva” mormorò Peter, col pianto in gola. “Se non ci avesse pensato Fury, sarebbe stato lei a escludermi.”

“Probabilmente sì, è così” tagliò corto l’uomo.

“E lo dice così, non cerca nemmeno di addolcirmi la pillola?” esclamò Peter, allibito. Va bene, Tony era deluso e di certo anche arrabbiato per il fallimento della spedizione, ma perché era così duro con lui? “E’ questo che pensa, dunque: _Peter Parker, non ti volevo nella missione. E’ andata male, ma il tuo contributo avrebbe probabilmente potuto anche peggiorare le cose._ Nessuno di voi mi ritiene degno di essere un Avenger e lei meno di tutti!”

Un lampo passò negli occhi di Tony. Era stremato dalla fatica e dalla frustrazione e non aveva nessuna voglia di mettersi a discutere con Peter su un argomento di cui avevano già parlato milioni di volte.

Afferrò il ragazzo per le spalle e avvicinò il volto al suo, fissandolo negli occhi così profondamente da sondargli l’anima.

“Vuoi sapere quello che ho pensato? Te lo dico subito, anche se ormai dovresti saperlo. Ho pensato che per niente al mondo avrei voluto che tu ti avvicinassi a Thanos. Ho pensato che, comunque fosse andata, sarei stato molto più tranquillo nel saperti al sicuro sulla Terra. Ho pensato che quel maledetto Titano non avrebbe dovuto posare il suo sguardo su di te nemmeno da lontano” disse con veemenza, scuotendo il ragazzo ad ogni frase. “Sono riuscito solo a pensare che non avrei resistito se, in qualche modo, lui ti avesse… se ti avesse potuto colpire. Se ti avessi visto svanire di nuovo, ancora una volta, allora io…”

Le ultime parole erano state appena sussurrate, ma erano quelle che risuonavano più forte nella testa di Peter.

“E’ il mio incubo da mesi” ammise l’uomo, sempre a bassa voce. “Quasi ogni notte sogno che svanisci tra le mie braccia e che io non posso fare nulla per salvarti… e nel sogno non c’è Strange a riportarti indietro, non c’è nessuno. E adesso so che sarebbe potuto accadere, che le Gemme non esistono più e che, se tu fossi svanito, non saresti mai più ritornato indietro, come non ritornerà Maria, o la famiglia di Clint, o i guerrieri del Wakanda, o…”

Quello che aveva detto Natasha era vero, ma detto dal signor Stark acquisiva tutta un’altra valenza. Improvvisamente Peter si sentì incredibilmente piccolo, stupido e egoista: aveva pensato solo a se stesso e alla sua delusione, non a quello che poteva aver provato Tony o a quello che avrebbe voluto dire per Clint sapere che non c’era modo di riavere la sua famiglia, per Wanda sapere che non avrebbe mai più rivisto suo fratello… Gli venne di nuovo da piangere, ma stavolta per la vergogna e per il dispiacere di essere stato così infantile mentre tante persone soffrivano.

“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace tanto, signor Stark” mormorò, con i singhiozzi che venivano a spezzargli le parole in bocca. “Io non volevo, io… era solo che anch’io avevo tanta paura per lei, avevo paura che non tornasse più e… Non voglio che lei faccia l’eroe, signor Stark, ho paura che un giorno…”

Il gelo di un brutto presentimento scivolò tra i due come uno spettro malvagio, entrambi rabbrividirono e poi Tony prese tra le braccia Peter e lo strinse in un abbraccio tanto forte che rischiò di soffocarlo. Peter si aggrappò disperatamente alle spalle dell’uomo, per trovare calore e cacciare quel brivido che lo aveva raggelato fino in fondo alle ossa.

“Sono qui, Peter, sono tornato sano e salvo e Thanos è morto. Non farà più del male a nessuno” disse, con la bocca tra i suoi capelli. “Lui non c’è più e noi adesso dovremo lavorare per rimediare a ciò che ha fatto, dobbiamo riuscire a salvare quelle persone.”

“Io l’aiuterò, signor Stark, lavoreremo insieme. Vedrà, ce la faremo. Thanos non può aver vinto, vinceremo noi, vinceremo noi, signor Stark” promise Peter, adesso finalmente tranquillizzato e rasserenato tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava.

Tony lo sollevò di peso, lo portò sul letto e si distese con lui, baciandolo a lungo, lentamente, godendo il sapore della sua bocca morbida, perdendosi nel calore del suo corpo. Gli accarezzò i capelli scompigliati, gli coprì la fronte, le guance e il viso di piccoli baci e poi riprese a baciarlo sulle labbra tiepide e dischiuse. Il freddo presentimento si allontanava dalla mente di entrambi mentre i loro corpi si allacciavano e si completavano, in una danza armoniosa come il movimento dei pianeti nell’universo. Tony stringeva Peter come se non volesse lasciarlo mai più e il ragazzo lo ricambiava con tutto l’affetto del suo cuore pieno d’amore: per quella notte, almeno, ogni timore e preoccupazione per il futuro fu cancellata e dimenticata, lasciando spazio solo all’amore e alla felicità di ritrovarsi insieme.

**Fine capitolo secondo**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

_Panic on the streets, chaos, terror._ _  
"Jupiter, oh God, have mercy on us!"  
Finally their prayers were heard and  
"The saviors" turned the tied!  
Demigods they were: they talked  
About another world "upside down"  
Ready to embrace all humans! _ _"let's go together!"_

_(“Of Jupiter and moons” – Temperance)_

Dopo la spedizione fallita degli Avengers trascorsero molti mesi, circa un anno e mezzo. Nick Fury non voleva arrendersi e aveva messo al lavoro i più validi scienziati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per trovare un rimedio alla perdita delle Gemme dell’Universo, mentre gli altri eroi cercavano di trovare un senso nelle loro giornate ognuno a modo suo.

Natasha era preoccupata per Clint e si teneva in contatto con Carol, Rhodey e i Guardiani della Galassia che continuavano le loro missioni in giro per l’universo e la tenevano aggiornata su dove si trovasse e cosa stesse facendo Occhio di Falco, ormai diventato _il lato oscuro_ di se stesso.

Steve e Bucky frequentavano dei gruppi di sostegno dove si riunivano le persone che avevano perduto i loro cari e, per cercare di aiutarli, raccontavano le loro esperienze. Questo faceva bene a tutti: le persone si sentivano accolte e comprese da chi aveva sofferto ancora più di loro e non si era arreso, ma anzi spingeva gli altri ad avere speranza e ad andare avanti. Ma era terapeutico anche per Steve, che finalmente sentiva di avere un vero ruolo e un posto in quel nuovo mondo, e per Bucky, che in quel modo ripagava l’immenso debito che aveva nei confronti dell’umanità dopo i tanti anni vissuti come Soldato d’Inverno… e iniziava a far pace con la sua coscienza.

A dire la verità, inizialmente Bucky non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di partecipare a simili incontri.

“Non ci penso nemmeno, Steve!” aveva reagito. “Quella gente è già abbastanza traumatizzata e ha bisogno di una figura rassicurante come te, non certo di trovarsi davanti il Soldato d’Inverno!”

Quello era l’eterno argomento sul quale i due si scontravano da anni. Nonostante tutto, Bucky non riusciva a perdonare se stesso per ciò che aveva fatto, mentre Steve lo incoraggiava a iniziare una nuova vita in cui mettere a frutto, in positivo, tutto ciò che era diventato.

“Bucky, ti ho ripetuto mille volte che nessuno, ormai, pensa a te come al _Soldato d’Inverno_ ” aveva detto Steve, circondando con un braccio le spalle del suo compagno. “In questi anni la tua storia è stata su tutti i giornali, anche allo Smithsonian hanno modificato le notizie che ti riguardano e il mondo ti vede come l’eroe di guerra degli anni Quaranta che è stato rapito e torturato orribilmente per diventare un sicario. Se la metti così, allora anche Natasha non dovrebbe avere il coraggio di uscire di casa!”

“La Romanoff è stata addestrata per diventare un sicario, ma poi ha fatto la sua scelta. Io sono stato agli ordini dell’Hydra per decenni e ho commesso attentati, omicidi, cose orribili…”

Steve lo guardò fisso negli occhi.

“E allora proprio per questo adesso hai il _dovere_ di rimediare, facendo tutto il bene che puoi fare ogni volta che te ne capita l’occasione” affermò con decisione. “Questa è la tua occasione, Bucky.”

Ed era stato proprio così. Adesso Bucky era felice di aver seguito il consiglio di Steve e si sentiva meglio ogni volta che vedeva il volto di qualcuno illuminarsi di speranza dopo aver ascoltato la sua storia. In fondo, se ce l’aveva fatta il Soldato d’Inverno, potevano farcela tutti.

Bruce Banner aveva sfruttato gli ultimi mesi chiuso nel suo laboratorio, inondandosi di raggi gamma, per riuscire finalmente a ottenere ciò che aveva sempre desiderato: far convivere Banner e Hulk nella stessa persona, il gigante verde dalla forza devastante con la mente del brillante scienziato. E, alla fine, era riuscito nel suo intento e adesso non doveva più lottare contro le pulsioni scatenate in lui dallo stress.

Tony Stark continuava a lavorare su tute, armature e congegni sempre più avanzati e sofisticati per farsi trovare pronto se e quando lo S.H.I.E.L.D. avesse trovato un modo per risolvere il dramma dello _schiocco_ di Thanos; Peter alternava il lavoro al suo fianco con l’ultimo anno di scuola superiore ed era indeciso sulla scelta del college, perché quello che veramente avrebbe voluto sarebbe stato continuare a lavorare alla Stark Foundation al fianco del _suo signor Stark_!

Infine, una lieta notizia aveva, almeno un po’, risollevato l’umore di tutti, facendo capire che la vita, tutto sommato, andava avanti. Pepper e Happy Hogan si erano sposati e avevano avuto una bambina che, adesso, aveva un anno e mezzo e si chiamava Morgan. Happy e Pepper si erano avvicinati molto quando lei e Stark avevano deciso, di comune accordo, di lasciarsi; si erano legati sempre di più e, quando la donna aveva scoperto di essere incinta, avevano deciso di sposarsi. Happy lavorava ancora per Tony mentre Pepper, al momento, si occupava di Morgan, ma anche lei avrebbe ripreso il suo lavoro non appena la bimba fosse stata grande abbastanza. *****

Insomma, la vita andava più o meno avanti per tutti, ma nessuno aveva dimenticato le persone che erano svanite e tutti speravano che, un giorno, al quartier generale degli Avengers sarebbe piombato Fury con un bel gruppo di scienziati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e una brillante proposta per risolvere la situazione.

Invece, qualcuno piombò davvero al quartier generale, ma non era Fury e non erano gli scienziati dello S.H.I.E.L.D.: era Scott Lang, alias Ant-Man, che tutti credevano fosse scomparso due anni prima a causa dello _schiocco_.

“Ma no, io non ne sapevo nemmeno niente, ero imprigionato nel regno quantico e sono ritornato casualmente, credevo fossero passate un paio d’ore e invece… e Hope è scomparsa” spiegò Scott al gruppo riunito degli Avengers, che lo guardavano come un’apparizione dal cielo (che, del resto, era un po’ ciò che era…). “Dunque anche lei è svanita come le altre persone di cui mi avete parlato. Beh, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!”

“Ma pensa, noi siamo stati qui per due anni a girarci i pollici e aspettavamo giusto te che venissi a spronarci” fece Tony, piuttosto acido.

“Non credo che Scott volesse dire questo” intervenne Steve, cercando di calmare gli animi. Cosa non facile, poiché tutti erano piuttosto sovraeccitati per l’accaduto.

“No, infatti. Io volevo dire che… beh, se io ho attraversato il regno quantico e sono tornato qui due anni dopo allora… allora potrebbe esistere un modo per ritornare indietro nel tempo, radunare le Gemme perdute e fare di nuovo questo _schiocco_ di cui parlate per riportare indietro gli scomparsi!” esclamò Scott.

“Viaggi nel tempo? Magari! Se avessimo il T.A.R.D.I.S. potremmo farlo, non è vero, signor Stark?” s’intromise Peter, da buon nerd appassionato di _Doctor Who_ e simili. “Ma noi non ce l’abbiamo, purtroppo. Oppure sì? Signor Stark, perché fa quella faccia? Signor Stark, abbiamo _davvero_ il T.A.R.D.I.S.???”

Eh già, perché Stark aveva fatto una faccia strana e adesso fissava Scott come se fosse diventato un mostro a due teste, ma in realtà non lo vedeva davvero, la sua mente lavorava a pieno ritmo e ricordi e idee si affastellavano.

“Non abbiamo il T.A.R.D.I.S., ragazzino, ma viaggiare nel tempo potrebbe essere un’opzione possibile” intervenne Fury. “Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. lavora da anni su questo progetto e se i viaggi nel tempo non sono ancora una realtà è solo perché resta da capire come potremmo muoverci nel regno quantico senza ritrovarci ai tempi della Regina Elisabetta senza possibilità di tornare indietro.”

“Se si tratta _solo_ di questo posso pensarci io” ribatté Tony, come se gli avessero proposto di progettare la cosa più semplice del mondo. Improvvisamente sembrava aver ripreso tutta la sua baldanza e il suo entusiasmo. “Bruce, Peter, con il vostro aiuto potrò sviluppare la mia idea ancora più in fretta. A patto che facciate esattamente quello che dico io, senza obiezioni, domande, proposte alternative e quant’altro. Chiaro?”

La nuova versione verde di Bruce Banner e il _Bimbo Ragno_ si scambiarono un’occhiata interrogativa, per poi affrettarsi a seguire Tony che non aveva perso tempo ad aspettare la loro risposta e si era già eclissato.

“Avete dunque approntato un modo per tornare indietro nel tempo?” domandò il Dottor Strange a Fury. “Spero che sappiate quello che fate.”

“Beh, il ritorno di Scott Lang ha appena dimostrato che è possibile e senza danni fisici per il viaggiatore… almeno credo. Stai bene, Scott?”

“Sì, immagino di sì” rispose l’uomo, ancora piuttosto scombussolato ma soddisfatto di vedere che la sua proposta era stata accolta con tanto entusiasmo.

“Non era a questo che mi riferivo, ma ne riparleremo quando sarà il momento” replicò laconico Strange, allontanandosi per andare a meditare o qualcosa del genere.

“E ti pareva che quello non se ne uscisse con qualche frase misteriosa” commentò Peter Quill, quando il Dottore fu uscito dalla stanza. “Io sono dispostissimo a viaggiare nel regno quantico o dove accidenti vorrete, è l’unica speranza per rivedere Gamora.”

“Molto bene, allora tu e i tuoi compagni andrete a cercare Thor, che deve essersi rintanato in qualche isoletta sperduta della Norvegia. Avremo bisogno di tutta la squadra!” disse Fury.

“Io e Rhodey andremo a prendere Clint” si offrì subito Natasha. “Eri sulle sue tracce, vero, Rhodey? Per quanto sia cambiato, la possibilità di salvare la sua famiglia lo convincerà di certo.”

“Se lo dici tu…” commentò War Machine, poco convinto. Lui aveva visto con i suoi occhi quello che Clint aveva fatto ultimamente e, anche se le vittime erano in realtà mafiosi e trafficanti di droga, non era stato un bello spettacolo…

Quello che non era accaduto in un anno e mezzo accadde in poche settimane: grazie all’aiuto di Scott, lo S.H.I.E.L.D. fece avere agli Avengers delle fialette rosse che contenevano particelle Pym ****** , che avrebbero permesso agli eroi di rimpicciolirsi tanto da poter viaggiare nel tempo a livello quantico; Clint e Thor furono recuperati e riportati al quartier generale… sebbene Thor fosse nel frattempo _lievitato_ e sembrasse più un motociclista strafatto che un dio Asgardiano; infine, Tony con la collaborazione di Banner e Peter mise a punto dei bracciali GPS per potersi orientare durante i viaggi nel regno quantico senza il rischio di ritrovarsi in piena Guerra dei Cent’Anni o, all’opposto, talmente vecchi da necessitare il ricovero immediato in una struttura per anziani!

Insomma, tutto era pronto, restava solo da decidere il _dove_ e il _quando_.

“Dovremo tornare indietro per recuperare le Gemme dell’Universo _prima_ che se ne impadronisca Thanos” spiegò Tony, “per cui facciamo mente locale sulla collocazione delle Gemme nei vari momenti della storia.”

“A New York nel 2012 erano presenti ben tre delle Gemme: quella del Tempo, quella della Mente e il _Tesseract_ ” disse Steve. “Un gruppo di noi dovrà recarsi là.”

“La Gemma della Realtà era ad Asgard nel 2013” rammentò Thor. “Era entrata in Jane… sì, una mia ex… insomma, le aveva causato una grave malattia e per questo io l’avevo portata ad Asgard per farla curare."

“La Gemma dell’Anima era su Vormir” disse Nebula. “E’ stato là che mio padre è andato insieme a Gamora, per poi tornare con la Gemma… ma senza Gamora.”

“Andremo noi su Vormir!” si offrì subito Quill, pensando che, in quel modo, avrebbe riportato indietro anche Gamora oltre alla Gemma.

“Assolutamente no” intervenne con decisione Strange. “Quando viaggerete nel tempo, dovrete fare in modo di non creare alcun paradosso temporale, o sarà il collasso dell’intero universo e, a quel punto, sarà molto peggio di qualsiasi cosa abbia potuto fare Thanos.”

“Che vorrebbe dire?” il volto di Peter Quill era il ritratto della delusione.

“Non sai cos’è un paradosso temporale? Cavolo, si vede proprio che non hai mai guardato la serie del _Doctor Who_!” esclamò Peter.

“No, non l’ho mai vista, perché a differenza di te io ce l’ho, una vita” ribatté Quill. “E poi di Dottori qui abbiamo già Strange che ci basta e ci avanza! Cosa vuoi dire, Dottore, sul fatto che io non posso andare su Vormir?”

“Il paradosso temporale si crea quando viene consapevolmente modificato un evento del passato” spiegò tranquillamente Strange. “Se tu seguissi Thanos e Gamora su Vormir, cercheresti di salvarla e questo provocherebbe un paradosso temporale che potrebbe anche distruggere l’universo che volete salvare.”

“Allora andremo su Vormir _prima_ che ci vadano Thanos e Gamora” disse Natasha.

“La Gemma del Potere era su Morag nel 2014” ricordò Rocket. “Potremmo ritornare a quell’anno e impadronircene e, nello stesso anno, recuperare anche la Gemma dell’Anima da Vormir.”

“Questo è molto più saggio, ma non dovrete essere voi a recarvi là, altrimenti si creerebbe un…” iniziò Strange, ma Quill lo interruppe sbuffando.

“Paradosso temporale, sì, ho capito! Allora chi andrà su Morag e Vormir? E noi che cosa dovremmo fare nel frattempo?”

“Andrò io” disse Clint, e Natasha si offrì di andare con lui.

“Verrò anch’io con voi” disse Nebula.

“Quill, tu e i tuoi amici potreste accompagnare Thor nel 2013 ad Asgard e recuperare la Gemma della Realtà” propose Fury, sia per dare uno scopo a Star-Lord sia per assicurarsi che Thor, ridotto in quelle condizioni pietose, non facesse fallire tutta la missione. Era molto meglio farlo scortare dai Guardiani della Galassia!

“Scusate se faccio una domanda stupida” intervenne Rhodey. “Ma non sarebbe molto più semplice se un gruppo di noi andasse indietro nel tempo, trovasse Thanos da piccolo e gli torcesse il collo? Oh, via, non mi guardate così, non sto parlando di un _tenero fanciullo innocente_!”

“No, certo, ma uccidere un bambino... Invece io proporrei di tornare tutti insieme indietro a due anni fa, prima che Thanos possa fare lo _schiocco_ e, a quel punto, farlo fuori! Che ne dite?” propose con molto entusiasmo Peter.

“Ragazzo, mi sembra che tu non abbia capito niente del paradosso temporale, nonostante la tua _cultura televisiva_ ” replicò Strange, gelando subito il suo slancio. “ _NON POTETE_ intervenire direttamente e consapevolmente su un evento già accaduto per cambiarlo o farete collassare l’universo. Tutto ciò che è successo dovrà succedere. Per questo dovete recuperare tutte le Gemme, portarle qui nel presente e usare il Guanto dell’Universo per rimediare a ciò che ha fatto Thanos. Non esistono alternative possibili.”

“Ah, già, la famosa possibilità su un milione” commentò sarcastico Tony.

“Su quattordici milioni e seicentocinquemila scenari possibili, a voler essere precisi” disse Strange, fissando l’uomo con una strana espressione che mise a disagio un po’ tutti.

“Bene, allora, ricapitoliamo, chi va dove e con chi?” fece Stark, per togliersi di dosso la brutta sensazione che aveva avuto e anche per iniziare, finalmente, ad agire invece di chiacchierare.

“Io vengo con lei, signor Stark!” disse Peter… e Tony capì immediatamente che ci sarebbe stato un altro _piccolo problema_ da risolvere prima di partire per la missione indietro nel tempo!

**Fine capitolo terzo**

*** Pepper e Happy si sposano veramente, almeno nei fumetti, e ho pensato che fosse la soluzione ottimale per entrambi, visto che è anche prevista dalla Marvel stessa. Naturalmente Morgan qui è più piccola che nel film, perché io non ho fatto trascorrere tutti quegli anni (l’ho trovata una delle tante assurdità del film). E, come racconterò in storie successive, Morgan è effettivamente figlia di Tony, ma lui non dovrà saperlo…**

**** Nel film sembra che le fialette con le particelle Pym siano in numero limitato, ma poi vediamo che Steve, nel 1970, ne trafuga alcune da un laboratorio dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dunque è chiaro che gli scienziati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. studiavano e forse utilizzavano già da anni quelle particelle. Nella mia versione io mi sono tolta il pensiero e ho fatto in modo che fossero proprio gli scienziati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. a fornire le particelle necessarie.**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

_Jupiter and moons, knowledge and wisdom:  
The demigods, their sons, came here to guide us  
Jupiter and moons, mercy and compassion;  
We'll explore another world...  
It's time to leave: we can't wait anymore!_

_Jupiter and moons show me the way  
Following my dream of Babylon  
Jupiter and moon show me my fate  
Will the sun arise?_

_(“Of Jupiter and moons” – Temperance)_

Nick Fury si portò le mani alla testa, già prevedendo un altro dibattito furioso, con scene di disperazione, rabbia e litigi per decidere chi sarebbe andato a recuperare le Gemme, quando e con chi… erano supereroi, sì, ma in certi momenti Fury si sentiva come se stesse gestendo un bel gruppo di bimbetti della scuola materna! Per fortuna questa volta le cose andarono meglio del previsto perché ricevette un aiuto insperato: Stephen Strange si incaricò personalmente di formare i gruppi per scongiurare il più possibile il famigerato paradosso temporale e… beh, nessuno poteva protestare contro il _parere dell’esperto_ , no?

“Dovete tenere bene a mente che chiunque di voi provocasse un paradosso temporale sarebbe colpevole del collasso dell’intero universo e finirebbe per risultare molto più dannoso di ciò che ha fatto Thanos stesso, perciò non potrò accettare obiezioni alle mie scelte” esordì il Dottore, tanto per chiarire chi comandava in quel campo.

Gli Avengers si scambiarono occhiate perplesse e alcuni sembravano già piuttosto scocciati per quell’intromissione.

“Immagino che tu ti inserirai in un gruppo fatto apposta per te, non è così, Dottore?” lo provocò Tony che proprio non ce la faceva a stare zitto e a prendere ordini da qualcun altro.

“Al contrario, io non potrò partecipare affatto, sarei il primo a creare un paradosso temporale” rispose a sorpresa Strange. “E, se io sono disposto ad accettare l’esclusione per me stesso, voi dovrete essere pronti a fare lo stesso.”

“Vuoi dire che qualcuno non farà il viaggio nel tempo?” domandò Peter Quill, seccato, immaginando di essere il prossimo escluso. In fondo Strange gli aveva già detto che non poteva tornare indietro sul pianeta Morag né a Vormir, per non creare un collasso dell’universo cercando di salvare Gamora!

“I gruppi saranno questi” disse Strange, ignorando la domanda di Star-Lord, “come avevo anticipato, i Guardiani della Galassia accompagneranno Thor nel 2013 ad Asgard per recuperare la Gemma della Realtà.”

“Ah” Quill era rimasto spiazzato dal modo indiretto in cui Strange aveva risposto al suo dubbio, tuttavia era contento di poter partecipare ad una delle spedizioni insieme ai compagni di sempre.

“Sui pianeti Morag e Vormir del 2014 andranno Natasha, Clint e Nebula che si sono offerti volontari e Rhodes e Wanda li accompagneranno” disse poi il Dottore.

“Dottor Strange, non sono d’accordo” protestò Visione, in tono pacato ma deciso. “Non posso lasciare che Wanda partecipi ad una spedizione così pericolosa: deve permettermi di andare con lei, oppure non le consentirò di partire.”

Lo sguardo di Strange si posò sull’interlocutore, poi su Wanda che, accanto a lui, iniziava ad agitarsi.

“Penso che tu comprenda benissimo il motivo per il quale non posso lasciarti andare in nessuna spedizione” disse all’androide. “Possiedi un frammento della Gemma della Mente ***** e già di per sé questo provocherebbe un paradosso temporale, inoltre il Thanos del 2014 potrebbe scoprire che, in origine, la Gemma della Mente era interamente in tuo possesso e ucciderti per prenderla. Non devo essere io a spiegarti le conseguenze, vero?”

“No” concordò Visione. “Va bene, non parteciperò alla spedizione, ma non posso lasciare che vi partecipi Wanda.”

“Ma io…” obiettò la ragazza, subito interrotta da Strange.

“Se volete discutere di questo, vi pregherei di ritirarvi in un’altra stanza” disse, sapendo bene che ci sarebbero state altre proteste non appena avesse parlato della terza spedizione. Visione e Wanda avrebbero dovuto risolvere i loro problemi in privato… “Però fate in fretta, gli altri non possono aspettare voi per partire.”

Mentre Visione accompagnava Wanda in un’altra stanza, tranquillo ma deciso a usare tutto ciò che poteva pur di impedirle di recarsi su Morag e Vormir (anche a farle perdere temporaneamente i sensi, se necessario), il Dottor Strange si preparò all’ultima bordata di fischi e contestazioni.

“Per concludere, l’ultima spedizione sarà quella che tornerà nella New York del 2012 per recuperare le ultime tre Gemme. Ad essa parteciperanno Rogers, Stark, Banner, Lang e Wilson.”

Nick Fury non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto sarcastico: se fosse stato lui a pronunciare quelle parole sarebbe venuto giù l’intero quartier generale degli Avengers ma, visto che era stato Strange a farlo, la prima reazione era stata un totale e pauroso silenzio.

Poi, inevitabilmente, c’erano state le proteste…

“Strange, non pensare nemmeno a lasciarmi fuori da questa missione!” esclamò Bucky. “Ne ho abbastanza di sentirmi escluso dagli Avengers per un motivo o per l’altro. So quello che ho fatto e non potrò mai perdonarmelo, ma proprio per questo voglio rimediare a tutti i costi e, per farlo, devo combattere al fianco di Steve. Non potrai impedirmelo!”

Il tono poteva anche sottintendere una vaga minaccia, ma Strange non era il tipo da spaventarsi, anzi mantenne la sua posizione ancor più decisamente di prima.

“Quello che dici è giusto, Barnes, comprendo il tuo bisogno di rimediare al male che hai fatto ed è questo il motivo per cui ti renderai conto che, per farlo, dovrai rimanere qui” disse, calmo e pacato come sempre. “Capisci, vero, che la tua presenza in uno qualsiasi di quegli anni, che sia il 2012, il 2013 o il 2014 creerebbe un paradosso temporale gravissimo?”

Bucky stava per ribattere nuovamente, poi un pensiero parve attraversargli la mente e lo bloccò. Il giovane vacillò leggermente prima di trovare la forza di replicare alle parole del Dottore.

“In quegli anni io ero… il Soldato d’Inverno. E’ questo il paradosso temporale” mormorò.

Lo sguardo di Strange su di lui si fece a un tempo malinconico e orgoglioso, come quello di un padre che avesse visto il figlio comprendere una dura lezione.

“Sapevo che avresti compreso, Barnes” approvò. “Credimi se ti dico che capisco benissimo quello che provi, anch’io vorrei partecipare a una delle spedizioni ma non potrò, proprio come te. La mia presenza causerebbe un collasso totale dell’universo.”

“E’ meglio così, Buck, davvero” gli disse Steve, cercando di consolarlo da quella delusione. “Io e gli altri dovremo incontrare il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. di allora… e tu sai benissimo che in realtà si trattava di una copertura per l’Hydra. Sarà più facile per me fingere con loro sapendo che tu sei qui, al sicuro, e che non potranno mai più farti del male.”

Bucky fece un sorrisetto storto. Gli bruciava doversene restare al quartier generale, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva benissimo che sia Steve sia Strange avevano perfettamente ragione.

“Io di sicuro non riuscirei a fingere con loro e li farei a pezzi… Tutto sommato è meglio che resti ben lontano da loro” commentò con un’ironia amara. Steve avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma non poteva farlo davanti a tutti, così si limitò a stringergli affettuosamente il braccio… ovviamente non quello di vibranio!

“E io perché non posso partecipare? Signor Stark, voglio venire anch’io nella New York del 2012 con lei e gli altri! Dottor Strange, perché pensa che io non sarei utile in quella spedizione? Io non…”

Peter avrebbe continuato a protestare per altri venti minuti, ma Strange lo bloccò subito.

“Ragazzo, dimmi solo una cosa: quanti anni avevi, tu, nel 2012?”

“Beh, avevo quasi undici anni quando ci fu l’attacco a New York, ricordo che facevo l’ultimo anno delle scuole elementari e…” si interruppe vedendo che Tony alzava gli occhi al cielo in un gesto che gli aveva visto fare molte volte e che, in genere, non prometteva nulla di buono. “Cosa c’è, signor Stark?”

“Ti sei appena risposto da solo, non te ne sei accorto?” ribatté Stark. “Se non è un paradosso temporale questo…”

“Il Peter Parker del 2012 era ancora un bambino e non esisteva _nemmeno l’idea_ di un Avenger di nome Spiderman” soggiunse Strange, divertito suo malgrado. “Sarebbe probabilmente il paradosso temporale peggiore di tutti.”

Era vero e, con tutta la buona volontà di questo mondo, Peter non poteva proprio continuare a sollevare obiezioni. In fondo non poteva dare la colpa a nessuno se non era poi così tanto che era al mondo e, soprattutto, se erano solo pochissimi anni che era diventato _l’amichevole Spiderman di quartiere_ …

Una volta decisi i gruppi, tutto accadde rapidamente. Gli Avengers scelti per il viaggio nel tempo partirono per recuperare le Gemme e gli altri rimasero al quartier generale. Con ogni probabilità non ci sarebbe stato molto tempo per lamentarsi ancora visto che, se tutto fosse andato bene, la missione nel _tempo reale_ non sarebbe durata più di qualche minuto.

Visione e Wanda erano nella loro stanza, ma Bucky continuava a girare intorno a Strange, fissandolo con uno sguardo che, provenendo da chi era stato il Soldato d’Inverno, non era poi molto rassicurante.

“Tu sai già cosa dovrà succedere, non è vero?” gli domandò alla fine.

“Sì, ma se lo dico non accadrà” rispose lo stregone.

“Posso sapere, almeno, se Steve tornerà… sano e salvo?” insisté Barnes, a disagio. In realtà voleva che Strange lo rassicurasse sul fatto che a Steve non sarebbe accaduto nulla di male, si sentiva inutile, proprio lui che per tanta parte della sua vita _normale_ si era preso cura del compagno e adesso non poteva essere al suo fianco. Ma, in qualche oscuro modo, il pensiero di Steve in un non meglio precisato _passato_ gli aveva provocato un brivido. In quel passato Steve avrebbe incontrato agenti dell’Hydra che si spacciavano per agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ed era quello il motivo per cui lui non aveva potuto andarci, ma come avrebbe reagito Steve ritrovandoseli davanti? Bucky sapeva bene come avrebbe reagito _lui_ : non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi, avrebbe cercato di farli a pezzi e quindi Strange era stato saggio a impedirgli di unirsi alla spedizione, ma Steve? Certo, Steve sapeva controllarsi, sapeva quando era il momento di mantenersi lucidi e con i nervi saldi, eppure… qualche anno prima, quando aveva visto anche lui i filmati che mostravano i test e gli esperimenti effettuati dall’Hydra sul suo Bucky, ne era rimasto sconvolto ******. Steve era un uomo buono, gentile, generoso, ma era anche il testardo _piccoletto di Brooklyn_ che non sopportava i bulli e che era disposto a farsi pestare a sangue pur di non darla vinta. Solo pochi anni prima aveva abbandonato gli Avengers e si era messo contro il Governo americano (lui, Captain America!), in opposizione agli Accordi di Sokovia, e aveva fatto tutto questo per lui. Come avrebbe potuto comportarsi trovandosi di fronte gli uomini che avevano fatto tanto male al suo compagno?

Steve aveva fatto tanto per lui… avrebbe rischiato di compromettere una missione così importante?

Bucky non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

“Barnes, il Capitano ha dimostrato più volte di sapersi mantenere lucido anche nelle situazioni più gravi” disse Strange, rispondendo alla sua domanda senza rispondere veramente. “Se non ne fossi stato più che certo, avrei impedito anche a lui di partecipare alla spedizione nel 2012.”

“Grazie” mormorò Bucky, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Aveva capito. Strange non poteva rivelare niente prima che accadesse, perché avrebbe rischiato di compromettere la riuscita di tutto il piano, ma gli aveva detto abbastanza da rassicurarlo.

Steve sarebbe rimasto lucido e freddo di fronte agli agenti dell’Hydra e avrebbe compiuto il suo dovere, sarebbe tornato con le Gemme e… sì, mancava sicuramente pochissimo tempo al suo ritorno e a quello degli altri Avengers. Forse era addirittura questione di secondi…

Peter si avvicinò timidamente allo stregone.

“Lei ha risposto alla domanda di Barnes, può rispondere anche alla mia?” chiese, con un filo di voce. “Anche il signor Stark tornerà sano e salvo?”

Strange sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato. Poteva solo cercare di prendere tempo, _quella_ era davvero una domanda alla quale non poteva rispondere.

“Non hai bisogno della mia risposta, tra pochi secondi saranno tutti qui e potrai vederlo con i tuoi occhi” disse, cercando di evitare lo sguardo del ragazzo. “Anzi, credo che stiano già tornando. Tuttavia dovrai tenerti pronto, perché non saranno i soli a tornare dal passato… e questo sarà il momento in cui anche noi entreremo in azione per aiutarli.”

“Allora ci sarà una battaglia!” esclamò Peter, senza sapere se si sentiva più emozionato o preoccupato.

“Sì, ma non saremo soli. Saremo in tanti, saremo uniti. Adesso basta con le domande e prepariamoci all’azione” tagliò corto lo stregone.

Sì, lui aveva previsto tutto e sapeva perfettamente quello che sarebbe dovuto succedere. Lo sapeva ormai da quasi due anni e sapeva che _quella_ era l’unica possibilità di far ritornare le persone scomparse, distruggere Thanos e il suo esercito e salvare il mondo.

Era la sola possibilità di vittoria nei quattordici milioni e seicentocinquemila scenari che lui aveva previsto, ma nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo, altrimenti non sarebbe mai accaduto e Thanos avrebbe prevalso.

Lui era l’unico depositario di quel segreto e aveva accettato di esserne custode per tutto quel tempo.

Il momento della verità era ormai giunto.

**FINE**

*** Qui mi _autocito_ , perciò se volete sapere perché Visione non è stato ucciso da Thanos e perché possiede ancora un frammento della Gemma della Mente dovete leggere la mia long fic ispirata a Infinity War: “Yo contigo tu conmigo”” xD**

**** Mi autocito di nuovo: la scena in cui Steve e gli altri Avengers vedono i vecchi filmati girati dall’Hydra per documentare gli esperimenti sulla forza e la resistenza del Soldato d’Inverno si trova in una mia OS del 2015 intitolata “Undivided”.**


End file.
